


On The Tree Top (Maybe It Is Time To Get Down And Walk With The Mortals)

by truelyesoteric



Series: Rockabye Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel comes to a place that was formerly her home. Its now Jensen and Jared's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Tree Top (Maybe It Is Time To Get Down And Walk With The Mortals)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

Danneel Harris liked the idea of things, rarely did she ever really get exposure to their reality.

Her mother died when she was two and her father gave her a succession of stepmothers by the time that she was ten. She liked the idea of family, but it was always just that – an idea.

When she was ten her father divorced stepmother number four and she moved next door to the Ackles. They were everything about family that she ever thought about.

She loved the idea of Jensen Ackles, a year older than her. She pictured marrying him at that age, an ambivalent idea that was on par with her Barbies marrying. No emotion or sex was involved, it just was a be a non-specific happily ever after.

She grew up lonely, getting whatever she wanted and never really understanding that she wanted it. She grew up with little social skills, but an abundance of drive towards her heart.

She was nineteen when Jensen met her in the back yard and kissed her. She thought this was it, her life had begun.

It had, in a way, but never in the way that she pictured. 

She always was unable to picture the way that her life was supposed to be.

When Jensen was kissing her she pictured that he loved her.

When she got pregnant she pictured happily ever after.

For the first year of Cam’s life she thought that this was the family that she had been waiting for, that this was her life’s mission, that this was what she was made for.

She was sitting at the Ackles house for Cam’s first Christmas when she realized that she had no clue what she was doing there. It was at that moment that she slowly came into her self. She sat with this family who had so readily taken her in, but she wasn’t really a part of it.

She thought about what she liked, what would made her happy. She didn’t have a clue what this was.

She realized that she was away from her father and she realized that she didn’t have to follow his demands any more.

She was twenty-one and laying in bed with Jensen on Christmas night when she asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up. It was a fair question, he had put his life on hold to provide for their young family, he didn’t want to take money from her father or from his parents. At that moment, she wondered what he would be doing if he had finished school, if he had chosen his life.

She was twenty-one when she finally had a real conversation with the father of her child and her husband.

Something changed.

She still watched Cam, bid Jensen off to work, and went to her dance classes.

But dinner at night was deeper somehow, they talked and gabbed and got to know each other. The most serious conversations were over the sink after dinner. Nights in bed were like slumber parties.

Over the next year Danneel redefined her notion of family, her idea of what she was, and what she wanted to be.

She and Jensen moved into separate bedrooms, but they were closer to each other.

She was twenty-two when she realized that this was her family and she left that year to find her dreams.

Her boy was growing up so fast in the two years that she was away. She felt that she had a base in her life and she could go anywhere and she would always be welcomed home here.

She prayed every night not that they would love her in her absence, but that Cam would be healthy and Jensen would be happy.

When she was twenty-four she heard her ex-husband, father of her child, happy, deliriously so, for the first time since she had known him.

The first night after he told her what was making her happy, or who was making him happy, the dancing boys took her out and got her drunk and told her how fabulous it was that her ex-husband was gay.

She didn't so much mind the gay. The issue was that Jensen hadn’t really ever wanted her, which she knew, but the reality hurt a little.

But as time went on she was happy for him and, from her phone conversations she realized that she had a crush on Jared, who she barely remembered. Jared was a blip on her radar. She really wished that she had paid more attention to someone other than herself.

But it looked like, two months after she had some awareness of him, Jared was going to be part of her family.

She realized that she hadn’t been home in a long time.

**

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She could be supportive and awesome on the phone, but coming home from being away made her feel like maybe she wouldn’t be welcome here, that she would be only outside looking in.

But she wasn’t one to avoid the inevitable so she rang the bell of the house that used to be hers.

Then the door swung open.

And there he stood. He was tall and tall and just cute as a button. 

She was relatively okay with him opening the door to her old house.

She was thrilled that her thought wasn’t instant hatred towards him. However the thought was more along the lines of jealousy that Jensen had found someone so frikken hot. That was completely unfair.

So she just grinned with bravado that was shaky at best. “Hi Jared.”

Jared just looked at her for a second and then she found herself in a slightly sweaty hug.

While she was still in the hug she felt his head turn and felt his yell. “Jensen, Danneel is here. We’re running away. She’s way hotter than you, she has boobs and hair.”

Danneel was laughing into Jared’s chest.

“Very funny, Jared,” she heard coming into the foyer.

Jared let her go enough to turn around, but an arm was still around her shoulder.

And there he stood, wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

“Oh,” Jensen said. “It's you with the boobs and the hair.”

She smiled a little and he held out his arms.

When he was hugging her he kissed the top of her head. “Welcome home Danni.”

She closed her eyes.

“Cam,” Jared yelled. “Your mother is here.”

Danneel pulled back and looked at Jensen. “Please tell me that he is not teaching my son horrible manners.”

That was when there was the sound of loud clunky little feet. Cam threw himself at Danneel as she was glaring at Jared who was looking down sheepishly.

Cam’s arms were around her legs and she knelt down and hugged him.

“Hi baby,” she said softly. She pulled back and brushed his red hair off his forehead.

He smiled and she knew that it was her smile. He wore a small boyish version of her face, he was just so much like her.

“How you doing baby?” she said with a small smile.

He started talking, just like he always did, filling her in on all of his life from the last moment that he had talked to her.

She just held onto him, absorbing his excitement.

**

She was on the porch with Cam on her lap. Jensen had gotten beers for them and the sun was setting.

Finally Cam stopped the rapid chatter and started shooting Jared looks. Jared would just shrug back wordlessly. Eventually Cam started fidgeting.

“Are you guys staging a coup?” She asked.

Jared shrugged. “I am teaching him how to shoot hoops, we usually do it after dinner.”

Danneel felt a lump in her throat grow, but she nodded and smiled at Cam, blinking a little bit. 

Jared looked at her for the decision.

“Good thing you have Jared,” Danneel managed to say to Cam. “Your father is pretty sad at basketball.”

“Hey,” Jensen said.

Cam kissed her on the cheek and then got up to pull Jared away.

Jared and Cam went off towards the hoop.

Jensen stood and stretched. “I’ve gotta finish the dishes. Help me out?”

Danneel followed Jensen inside and found herself in the very familiar position of washing dishes with Jensen. This is how they started their intimacy. Asking questions while doing something and not looking at each other. This is where she asked him if he was really happy before she thought about leaving.

“You’re the only person in the world who finds Zen in doing dishes,” Danneel informed him. “Most of us are more than happy to use the dishwasher.”

“I like it,” Jensen said with a smile and they fell into that old rhythm.

She was drying like a zombie, she was mostly watching Cam and Jared out the window.

“So what is going to happen now, Danni?” Jensen asked.

She closed her eyes. 

It was always the question between the two of them. One would ask and the other would answer, and then they would find a compromise.

“I want Cam to be healthy. I want you to be happy,” she finally said.

Jensen was silent. They both knew that that is what she said when she didn’t know or didn’t want to say.

Jensen handed her a plate. “I need you to be really okay with this. You’re my family Danni. When I tell mom, dad, Josh, well I’m not sure how they’re going to react. What matters is that you’re okay.”

“Jensen,” Danni said, putting down the plate. “I don’t know what I’m feeling. I look out at them playing and I feel like I’m useless. I feel like I’m going to be replaced. I feel like now we’re in competition about who can find the best guy. I feel like I should leave, I feel like I need to move back.”

Jensen laughed a little. “Some times I look at Jared and I feel redundant in Cam’s life, you're lucky, there is never going to be another mommy.”

“I never thought about that, but couldn’t you find someone a little less likeable,” Danneel agreed.

Jensen sighed. “I’m so bad at relationships. I’m awkward and sometimes it is almost painful, but I’m going through it and its getting better. I’m lucky because I met someone who will put up with me until I get better. I feel like I can maybe make better decisions now. Stay here for a little bit Danni, we miss you, give it time and we can figure it out. Just give us all some time to figure out what we’re all supposed to be to each other.”

Danneel had put down the plate and was leaning over the counter. Jensen took his hands out of the sink and put his soapy hands on her shoulder.

“Too much to ask?” he said.

She looked up him tears slipping down her cheeks. “No, no, no, I’m really relieved. I’m not being voted off the island.”

“No, not ever,” Jensen said to her. “And I need you here Danni, you in my life is important to me. Plus I’m gong to tell mom and dad soon and …”

At that moment tramping feet came storming in the house.

Danneel rubbed at the tears at her face. “That was quick.”

“Jared said that you were good at basketball!” Cam bounced.

Jared shuffled a little bit. “You were on the team. I remembered.”

Danneel felt a little gooey inside. She never even knew much about Jeff Padalecki’s little brother.

Jared shrugged, almost reading her mind. “I was sixteen. Teenagers are all stalkery. I learned a lot about you.”

Cam was trying to climb Jared. “When do I get to be a teenager? I want to be stalkery.”

Jared lifted him up to his shoulder. “You will be a gentleman, I was a terrible child.”

Cam hugged his head. “I like you terrible. I get Jared! My team! We’re going to win.”

Jared nodded. “That sounds fair. Me and you against Danneel and ‘Two Left Feet Ackles.”

“Hey,” Jensen said, grinning a little bit.

“Two left feet,” Cam chanted. “Two left feet!”

“I hate my family,” Jensen muttered.

Jared looked at the two of them. “Wanna play Danneel?”

“Yeah,” She said with a grin, feeling all the world like this was more home than it had ever been.

“Yippee,” Cam said flying over to Jensen. Jensen well used to his son’s antics caught him. And began to herd him out of the house.

Jared grinned at her, not an intimate grin, but just the happy one of someone who genuinely was looking to make friends with her.

She smiled back.

**

Danneel looked down at her son. He was so tired after the game, which she and Jensen had lost to the combined power of Cam and Jared. Danneel could remember the last time that she had laughed so hard.

Especially at Jensen, who was super super bad.

They had thrown Cam in the shower and laughingly drank water and ate fruit in the kitchen.

They talked like real people hanging out. Danneel had never felt more comfortable in this house. She knew that it was abnormally easy which was a little worrisome, but she just trusted it a little bit.

She had put Cam to bed, reading him stories, they were familiar stories that he had told her the stories over the phone. She liked being the one to read to him. It was so comforting. It was like the family life she always imagined was real, but never experienced.

When he was sleeping Danneel just watched him sleep. There was a moment of peace, of comfort, of family.

Then it was all totally over taken by blind panic.

She had no idea where she was going to sleep the night, she had no idea if she would go back and all the sudden Jensen would change his mind, and she really really felt gross and disgusting and she didn’t want to face the god of her young life, Jensen Ackles, with limp hair.

The last was one ridiculous because he had been in the room when Cam was born. He had definitely seen her worse than just sweaty, but then there was Jared, little Jared Padalecki would definitely judge.

When she walked out of Cam’s room she saw Jared taking pillows down from the hallway closet.

He turned and smiled at her and Danneel felt totally crazy.

“Jensen’s fixing up the bed,” he said with that aw shucks look.

Danneel smiled and she silently apologized for her mean thoughts and immediately tried to be glib. “So what is the schedule big boy. I get even nights, you get the odd, I think a threesome might be a little uncomfortable.”

Jared pouted a little. “Hey when do I get you?”

Jensen poked his head into the hallway. “I don’t really like this game. Danni, stop hitting on my boyfriend, boyfriend quit hitting on my ex-wife.”

Danneel watched Jensen be a little uncomfortable at her and Jared blush with glee.

It was so cute and Danneel had a pang about the fact that this wasn’t her and she didn’t have it.

Jensen caught the look on her face. “You want to stay here right? I know its weird, but…”

“Just be good,” Danneel said after a minute. “I don’t want to wake up to sexy noises.”

“I can control myself,” Jensen squawked.

Jared let out a laugh and then Jensen turned to look at him.

“Oh you were serious,” Jared said.

Danneel’s mouth dropped. “Are you kidding? Jensen likes sex.”

Jensen turned a bright shade of red, like a red that Danneel was sure matched tomatoes.

Danneel looked at him seriously. “Jensen you may be gay.”

Jensen grabbed the pillows from Jensen and turned back in the room.

Jared turned to Danneel. “Look what you did. You broke my boyfriend.”

Danneel laughed. “He didn’t touch me much after we were married.”

Jared shifted uncomfortably. “This is kind of an awkward thing isn’t it. Like we shouldn’t know this much about each other.”

Danneel pushed away the fleeting thoughts. “Maybe that is why we should be close. Because we’re the only ones who know. If we can get over some of the jealousy that the other was there.”

Jared dimpled. “Keeping enemies close?”

Danneel squinted. “I’m keeping my eyes on you.”

“Are you done talking about sex yet?” Jensen yelled from the spare bedroom.

“We’ve hardly started,” Jared yelled back. “In fact we might be having it right now. I don’t know. What do you do with girls again?”

Danneel fell to a fit of giggles.

**

The next day was a little bit of a juggling act. Danneel sat in the kitchen as Jensen made breakfast while Jared and Jared served her and Cam. Jensen wouldn’t let her help and Jared was fine with Cam, she was trying not to step on his toes just as he was trying not to step on hers.

Danneel just sat at Jensen served her and Jared passed her sugar and cream.

"I'm not leaving," Danneel announced. "I'm going to stay here and make you serve me shirtless."

"Be appropriate, Danni," Jensen said without turning from the toast that he was buttering, but he motioned towards Cam.

Cam of course took that thought and embraced it totally.

"I want to be shirtless," Cam piped up and proceeded to take of his shirt.

And his shorts were soon after.

Then he was running around, yelling a little bit.

Jensen turned to look at her. "So you riled him up. You put him back in his clothes. I have class, Jared has work."

Danneel got up. "Wow you trust me with your young son?"

"Get your son in his clothes and ready for school," Jensen said shaking the butter knife.

“Your son is slippery as a stick of butter,” Danneel pouted standing up.

“He’s got your hair and temperament, I’m sure that you know what to do with him,” Jensen said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Wow its like being at the Ackles house, nice fighting," Jared said, eyes wide. "I don't think I want you two together much longer. You’re going to get all Donna and Alan."

Danneel laughed, because that is exactly how she felt about time spent with the ex-in-laws. Donna, Alan and Josh were almost too much to handle. For all her flaws she was not passive aggressive and that seemed to be the way of things in the Ackles homestead.

She chased after her boy and got him ready, again, for the day. She had him tying his shoes when she went down the kitchen to grab a little more coffee when she heart Jared and Jensen.

“You okay?” Jensen was asking.

“Course,” Jared agreed. “I really like her she’s awesome.”

“Yeah she is,” Jensen agreed. “Yeah the thing is that I know both of you and you’re both on a ridiculously good behavior.”

“We’re jokey and stuff,” Jared defended.

“Yeah, it is just a bit forced. I really don't think she's still pining over me, also do you have to do it against me at all times?” Jensen said and Danneel had to put her hand to her mouth at the sound of the pout in his voice.

“Get used to it, I think that our hitting on each other and making fun of you is going to be our thing,” Jared said, his voice getting a little muddled. “How about that whole behaving thing. I mean she’s a worldly girl, she must know that sexy noises are going to happen.”

She heard a light slap. “Dude you are killing me.”

Danneel coughed and walked into the room. Jensen and Jared jumped away from each other, Jared’s shirt was a little more unbuttoned than it had been. 

She picked up the keys on the table and just looked at them with a small smile.

“I just can’t believe what a horny thing you are Jensen Ackles,” Danneel said. “You were always so proper and stuff and here you are molesting your boyfriend with me and your son upstairs.”

She made a tisk noise and then called to Cam. She paused at the doorway. 

“Just so it is obvious, I'm taking Cam to school,” she said with a grin. “You’ve got some time before you have to be other places now may be a good time for sexy noises.”

Jensen perked up and Jared looked at the floor.

Danneel left them with a laugh.

**

Danneel had one thought and one thought only. She really wanted to avoid seeing her father. She hadn’t seen him in nine months. He as so angry when she divorced Jensen, she really didn’t want to have round forty-seven of what she was doing to ruin her life.

She spent the day running errands for Jensen and meeting Jared for lunch. It kept her busy and was a nice diversion.

At three she picked Cam up and they did his homework on the back porch, while Cam filled her in on his life.

She didn't think about it, she couldn't think about this life, this quiet everyday life which was just as much bustle as New York, but was a little corner that was only hers.

She couldn't think about it because she didn't want to admit to how much she was missing. She was missing Cam’s life and his growing.

She adored being on stage and realizing her childhood dreams, but she watched her son and something in her made her want to maybe put her kid’s dreams ahead of dreams that she had as a child.

She knew that she had tried her dream, but this was her son. It was tricky because she only would have the chance at either once. 

Watching Cam made her just want to stay. 

Jared came home and announced that Jensen had study group. Cam lit up. Danneel had a feeling what was coming, she shot Jared a look.

"McDonalds!" Cam squealed.

This had been her advice to Jared when he was complaining about Jensen’s healthy food. She told him how she used to take Cam to McDonalds when Jensen wasn't there. It was the only way to get out of the horrible anything-that-could-be-considered-unhealthy-food-does-not-reside-in-this-house ban that Jensen had instituted.

Not much later they were sitting in McDonalds, Jared with items from half the menu before him, Danneel sipping a diet soda and stealing his fries. Cam was playing on the playground.

Jared had a content smile on his face.

"I never really expected to stay here. I remember growing up I just didn’t think here is where I wanted to be," Jared said out of the blue.

"Really?" Danneel said. "You seem so happy here. You love the job, Cam, Jensen. It suits you. I can’t imagine you not right here, after I have seen it I can't imagine you without Jensen. You guys are awesome."

"A year ago I would have balked if you had told me at twenty-one that I would be embracing being in a super serious relationship and thinking about being parental. I never even thought that I would want to have a family," Jared looked hurriedly at her. "Not to step on your toes."

Danneel sipped the soda and shrugged. "You're not stepping on mine. I'm mommy. I cannot be replaced by a guy. Besides I like you in his life, I love your boy, in the most platonic of ways, and I’ve never seen him like this. He is almost carefree, really that is amazing. I really want you two together. If that isn't too much pressure, like you have to take on this entire life."

Jared smiled. "I think I'd like that. This just kind of came together, it feels natural. Like all these little elements that I wanted so badly, but didn't know it, just happened. I am not going to question them. I'm going to enjoy every moment, I feel like this was supposed to happen."

Danneel looked at her boy hanging upside down. "God, how does he not hate you. You're twenty-one and more grown up than the two of us. It’s fucking annoying."

"What about you? What do you want?" Jared asked.

Danneel searched her mind, she hated this question, but she actually knew the answer to this one.

"I'm thinking about coming back," she said softly. "I used to hate it here, but I think that it was because I didn't have a choice, I felt like I was stuck here. The thing is I can choose to go or stay, both worlds want me and won't fault me for leaving. I've been missing my son a lot. I'm leaning towards choosing here."

She turned to him. "Is that ok?"

Jared laughed. "Seriously. I'm the twenty-one year old guy shacked up with your ex-husband. You're asking me if you can come back to help raise your son? This is your life you know. Why are you asking me?"

Danneel had a few reasons in her head. The loudest was the wish she sent up every night 'Please let Cam be healthy. Please let Jensen be happy.' 

"Yes," was her simple answer.

Jared grinned. "This is awesome. Do you know what this is? Someone to gang up on Jensen with! Someone to help watch Cam. I love this idea."

Danneel was laughing when something caught her eye. Walking past the McDonalds was one person besides her father that she absolutely did not want to see.

"Jeff!" Jared said waving at him, waving his brother over.

Jeff was walking hand in hand with a little brunette, he grinned at Jared, but he stopped when he saw Danneel.

Fuck.

That was all Danneel could think. Two years and that was the extent to her reaction. Really that was all the reaction to Jeff Padalecki that she had been able to manage in years.

Jeff's girl was leading him to where they sat while both she and Jeff were a little stunned, this is not how she wanted this to happen. She had been so careful never to see out Jeff. Thank god for Cam.He came over and jumped on Jeff, his godfather.

Danneel made shapes in the ketchup with her fries. Jeff was involved with Cam. Jared smiled and talked.

Danneel prayed that nobody was noticing that she was brain dead. She hadn't really realized it until that moment, but Jared was a two-inch shorter version of Jeff. 

That explained the pangs of jealousy that she felt. She had really really been trying to push this away. She had been lying even to herself that it was a thing.

There was some kind of conversation going on, and the only thing that she gleaned from the conversation was that the girl with Jeff was his girlfriend of awhile.

That did not make her feel good, which made her feel worse.

Danneel was hoping that Jared didn’t notice.

Unfortunately Jared was fairly astute. When Jeff finally left he looked at her strangely.

"You don't like my brother much," Jared stated.

Danneel cursed him and his sense about people.

"I don't think that he likes me very much," Danneel lied.

Jared tilted his head and looked at her. Suddenly Danneel felt totally naked.

"Bullshit," he called.

She stayed quiet.

"I had sex, in some fashion, with forty-three guys in the five years of no Jensen," Jared said quietly.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Don't ever tell Jensen that. He'll freak."

"I know," he said with a small smile. "I told you something that is a secret. So now you tell me what you can't tell me because you don't want me to tell Jensen and we’ll be even. I don't lie to him, but I'm not going to bust out with something that will unnecessarily hurt him."

Danneel just looked at him agape. "You are downright freaky."

"I get people," Jared shrugged off.

"I no longer want you in anyway," Danneel joked, hoping to move the conversation. "You read minds. Jensen can have you."

"He’ll be so pleased. Also I can't actually read yours," Jared said. "I will just listen if you want to tell me."

Danneel wasn’t going to say a thing about this. She never had and she swore she never would, but Jared had always been open and upfront with her. When he was scared he said it.

But he was giving her those earnest eyes and she sighed, if she was thinking about coming come she had to face up to the thing that broke the camels back and made her want to leave.

"I was nineteen when Jensen happened," she said in a small voice. "That whole thing that totally derailed your young romantic life happened to all of us before we could really understand who we were, before we knew what choices were available to us."

When she looked up he was looking at her with those kind eyes and a furrowed brow.

"He's Jensen's best friend," Danneel said. "He's Cam's godfather. He was always around. We got along. I woke up two and half years ago and suddenly I realized that I just didn't want an idea of something, I wanted something, and I wanted him. He kissed me pretty soon after that. I think its mutual, but I've only asked for two things in this world. I want Cam to be healthy and Jensen to be happy. Jeff kissing me wouldn’t make Jensen happy."

Jared looked at her with wide eyes. "You left because he kissed you?"

"I left because I had never chosen my life, I left because I was so scared that the things that I didn't do were going to tear me apart, I left because I was scared that I would start to hate my own kid, and I left because two days after my husband's best friend kissed me, I kissed him, four days after that I did it again, I couldn't stop the wanting. Frankly I'm a little shocked that you and Jensen didn't hook up while we were married, real attraction is a hard thing to deny. You guys are better people."

Danneel sat back and waited for the verdict of the omission of her sins. She had never planned on telling anyone that last part. That not only had it happened to her, but she had done it too.

She had totally blown her wedding vows.

"Our lives are a little messed up," he said, and despite it all Danneel felt a little warmth, because in all this mess they were connected, he used the word ‘our.’ "You have never hated Jensen? I mean this situation is pretty banged up and handled badly."

Danneel shook her head vehemently. "I can't hate him. I would never have had Cam. I never would have gone to New York and left my dad. It’s nobody’s idea of a fairy tale, but it is my life who has made me what I am, and I like me. Would you change anything?"

"Nope," Jared certainly.

"You would have missed your whore period," Danneel teased.

"I’d just like to point out that I didn’t sleep with most of them more than once,” Jared sighed, al little embarrassed. “Once you have Jensen Ackles it kind of screws with you.”

Danneel made a face. “I really haven’t had that problem.”

Jared snorted. “Maybe it’s just me then.”

“Glad it is someone,” Danneel said. “Horny Jensen is funny Jensen.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed.

“So this is our messy life," Jared pointed out. "I get a second chance to do things right. To have that thing that we didn’t get the first time round. What are you gonna do? Stay, go? Make all family BBQs uncomfortable because you're studiously ignoring my brother?"

"I don't know," Danneel said honestly. "What should I do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jared laughed. "You're the one who always knows what to do. You're the one we go to for this advice."

Danneel thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jared told her. "Really."

"I feel like you and Jensen are holding my life together for me because I'm all flighty," Danneel told him.

Jared was going to answer when his phone rang.

"Its Jensen," Jared said. "Lets see who he thinks is the cornerstone of out little commune. Five bucks he says you."

“Deal,” Danneel said.

"Jared," came out from the tinny speaker, Jensen was definitively panicked.

"My mom called. She asked me if I am gay and with you."


End file.
